Zero: The exiled warrior
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: A warrior by the name of Zero is on a journey to avenge his honor but fate takes him elsewhere. Will he get revenge or will he takes his place as the strongest warrior.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea I had but I am not sure if it will succeed so leave some reviews. Also listen to drowning pool's reminded to this chapter.

Chapter 1: The warrior from ice

A space pod flew through the far reaches of space within it was an ice-jin a feared and respected race. The most notable of the ice-jin are the cold family.

_Flashback:_

_The warrior was preparing for a match against an unlikely opponent. The warrior shocked to see Lord Cold in this particular match and for good reason, it was rare to see Lord Cold in such events and when ever he was in them that said person had done something to make the leader of his race fight against him. The two fought for a great deal of time till the young warrior delivered a final punch. Victory seemed to be assured but Lord Cold had caught him off and was given a lasting reminder._

_End of flashback:_

After that day the warrior was banished from his home. He trained on many worlds to one day defeat the one who scared him. As the pod was closing in on a near-by world a comet crashed into the pod. Though the ship was not destroyed it was logged into a craves and the pod froze over trapping the warrior within.

Several years later:

The comet which held the warrior was nearing a world unknown to him. Else where a female of the world's native race took a ship to explore other near-by worlds but something caught her eyes. The comet had crashed on the planet which the girl was heading to, as she landed to see the site she didn't notice some unwanted visitors. The warrior's pod was damaged a bit but was functional and as for the ice-jin he was still unconscious. The girl examined the pod but she could not see through the glass which was foggy and hard to see through, just as she was about to turn around someone had grabbed her "remain still and you won't be hurt." the man said just as a few more appeared. "Looks like we made a great fine here ay boys." the leader said as the rest inspected the pod "looks like an old planet trade pod sir." one of the thugs said "interesting." the leader said. The girl tried to escape but the more she struggled the tighter the thugs grip got "quit squirming." he said as he squeezed with great for she screamed in great pain. Just as she screamed green energy surged through the pod "what the hell?" one of the thugs said as the pod exploded. The area was covered with smoke the thugs managed to get into the clearing, they then saw a siloghete. The warrior was now fully awaken as he walked into the clearing as he did the smoke began to clear. Just as he did this some of the thugs began to cower in fear "impossible!" one said "it can't be." another said. The smoke was now clear and the warrior was revealed "is... is that... Prince Cooler?" one asked, the warrior resembled Cooler except in the center of his chest was a large x shaped scar. Three of the thugs surrounded the warrior "this will be fun." one of the three thugs said as they charged the warrior used after image and punched the first thug then kicked the second in the head. He then punched the last in the gut very hard, he turns to the rest of the thugs and aims his finger at them. He then fires a death beam at the one holding the which went through his shoulder the girl then ran to a safe distins. One of the thugs tried to catch her only see another death beam wiz past his head. "She is no long your concern. Your fight is with me." the ice-jin said as the rest of the thugs charged at him, he proceeded to after image behind then fired an energy wave destroying all. Only one was left the lead was ready to fight back "you'll pay for that Cooler." he said "sorry but you seemed to have mistaken me for another of my kind, my name is Zero and I'll let you live if you surrender now. There is no need for more blood be spilled." Zero said to the thug. The lead only charged at him "you fool." Zero said as his right hand began to gather energy and finally fired at the thug the result was an explosion. After he got rid of the thugs he went over to the girl who was still hiding "do not worry I won't harm you." he said as he offered a hand. The girl slowly took it and Zero helped her stand. "Do you have ship nearby." he asked she nodded and the two headed to the ship.

A/N: ok there go's the first chapter, ok so here's Zero's info he is the same age as King Cold and resembles Cooler but has a x shaped scar on his chest which he got from King Cold. He also has the same amount of power as Broly but unlike the three he has compassion which got him banished from his home world. He is also able to reach the fifth form which Cooler was able to use.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mars

As the two got onto the ship the girl felt uneasy about having Zero with her. "Tell me what year is it?" he asked "why do you want to know?" she responded "because last I remember I was heading towards an unknown world. It looked like a red sphere." he told her. "You mean mars. Why were you heading there?" she said "I have my reason." he responded "Well in short terms it's what the humans call the 24 and a half century." she told him. He was shocked to find out he had been a sleep for almost several hundred years.

The two neared the planet, but as they got close the saw a few guards form around the landing area. The two came out of the ship only be met by a small male "I hope you have an explanation for taking this ship and bringing this stranger." he said, but before anyone else said anything another female came. As she appeared the guards and the male stood at attention. She looked at the ice-jin unsure what to make of him. But before anyone said anything 20 men appeared wearing what resembled sayian armor "so your the one who killed my men." the leader said "they were yours. They didn't seem like much." Zero said as he walked between both the guards and the space pirates. The thugs got ready to fight Zero but then their scouters started to explode, they were shocked to know he was very powerful "attack!" the leader said as his men charged at Zero. The first was punched hard he began to cough blood, the second was hit by his tail sending him flying in to a nearby boulder the rest were blasted away by his energy wave. The leader and the other thugs "now surrender or perish." Zero said the leader grow angry of what was happening "you'll pay for this!" Zero only chuckled "if you say so." he said as his power began to rise. The leader of the pirates fired his strongest blast at Zero only to deflected and hit a rock formation. He was shocked, Zero on the other hand formed a ball of energy and fired at the leader. The battle was over but the other two began to get up. Zero turned to them "we surrender." one of the pirates said Zero then turned is attention to the Martians. Only on showed no signs of fear this caused Zero to grin and walked up to the one.

Several hours later:

Zero was inside a room which seemed fit for royalty he wondered who might appear to speak with him. Just as he was about to ask himself who summoned him he saw her. "Welcome new comer." she said "greetings." Zero responded and bowed "you must be the leader of this world?" he asked as she nodded in response. The two talk to each other the queen tried to figure him out but he just kept the same stone cold demeanor. Zero sat in a room he was given meditating, all he could do is remember is past how he became a strong warrior, only to be beaten and banished from his home. Rage began to grow within him, he stood and took a stroll down the halls of the castle. As he continued he heard the sound of water, he went to investigate only to see the queen getting ready to bath. But before anything else happen he felt something odd, an energy sores heading towards mars. Thankfully it was far from the planet, he then heard the queen enter the water but before he was about to go something caught his attention. One of the pirates had escaped and was close-by. He looked through the entrance and saw where the target was, the pirate was hiding behind a nearby pillar. Both fighters got ready to charge the other, then Zero remembered that the queen would be in the middle of the fight. Before Zero could react the pirate charged for the queen, Zero then used his afterimage and punched the pirate who blasted him in the process. The charged at each other, Zero was able stop his opponent he had punched a hole through him. The pirates lifeless body fell, and Zero as well his right side was bleeding and after seeing the shocked expectation he got he fainted.

Morning:

Zero awoke to find himself in bed bandage not only that but saw a familiar face. " I didn't think they would send you." he said "it's the least I can do after you helped me." she responded as she gave him some water. They sat and talked about their past and how they got to where they are, after their talk Zero began to meditate and the girl left the room to do other tasks.

Elsewhere:

"My lord we may have a location of where our men went." a scout said "and where pray tell is this location?" the scouts leader said. "It's in the same system in which your father grandfather and uncle perished." the scout responded all his leader did was squeeze his fist. "Set the qwardnits to the ship, we have a system to conquer."

A/N: Ok another chapter down. And yes Frieza's son is in this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The power of the ice-jin

Zero was training with some of the guards. They did little to nothing to him, a few of them were beaten unconscious. Just as he beaten the last of the guards the queen and the girl appeared. "I do hope you enjoyed the show." he said to the two females who nodded but were interrupted by a small male. "Come quickly!." He said, everyone went out side to see a ship land close by. Zero knew where the ship came from and was enraged to know that he was followed. Just as they were about to get everyone ready for a fight they were stopped by four men wearing the same outfit as the pirates. The group was escorted to the front of the ship were they saw the owner "so your the one who killed my men." Kuriza said to Zero who smiled. He then proceeded to walk before his opponent. The two gave a death glare, Kuriza's men began to get exited to see who would attack first. Zero began to power up which seemed to scare Kuriza's soldiers, most of the scouters exploded do to the increase in power level. Kuriza himself was not fazed by this, he just smiled. Zero's power continued to increase which the Martian's never saw such things happen. "Impressive, tell who are you?" Kuriza asked "my name is Zero." he told the son of Frieza. Now it was Kuriza's turn but instead of powering he transformed to his second form which resembled Frieza and King Cold. In one quick motion both opponents fists collide creating a shockwave. The spectators were shocked to see such power, the two ice-jin throw multiple punches and kicks which were blocked but Kuriza got a lucky hit and sent Zero crashing into the ground leaving a crater. Zero had gotten up he spat some blood but no real damage "is that all you got?" he asked mockingly and like a rocket Zero shot at Kuriza and tackled him into a nearby mountain. Kuriza was now enraged and the look he gave Zero was one he knew all to well but it only fuled his own rage. The two powered up even further then they already had and began to attack with everything they had. The others were surprised at what they were seeing not even Kuriza's men saw such a fight like this, to them it was as if Frieza was battling Cooler. The two ice-jin the fired an energy wave at one another which resulted in an explosion, thankfully no one was harmed. As the smoke began to clear Zero was powering up to a great level he began to transform. The transformation left most of the spectators shocked "now it seems you'll do, after all it was your grandfather who brought this on you and your family." Zero said in his new form. "You'll regret this!" Kuriza said as he charged and got ready to punch Zero but Zero punched Kuriza in the gut with a great amount of power that he began to cough up blood. "Impossible." one of Kuriza's men said just as Kuriza began charging up for an attack "die!" the ice-jin said as he fired at his opponent who deflected the blast. Zero smiled and charged at his foe and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks which Kuriza could not block in time. The tyrant was now near death when everything stopped. Zero looked around and saw everything had stopped "what in the hell?" he said as some one unexpected appear "This is not the right path Zero." Zero looked and saw who the voice belonged to. "Who are you?" before he got an answer time started back up and punched a few feet. "This is where you die!" Kuriza said as he began to charge a death ball, Zero then remembered something and began to gather energy in the same way Broly did. As he did Kuriza began to feel a great power, the two fired their attacks. Now was the defining moment, as the two fought so many things went through Zero's mind. He made the choice and ended the struggle, he used all his ower to destroy the death ball and succeeded. Kuriza was now in his first form once again and unconscious, Zero lift the young tyrant and brought him to his men. "Leave this planet and never return." he told them as the ran and flew at great speed.

A few hours later:

Zero was sitting in his room meditating while still in his final form. To his surprise some of the Martins found an outfit that resembled King colds, he left it on the bed for in case he found it nessuercery to wear it. A knock on his door brock his concentration and he went to see who it was. To his surprise it was the three he recognized the queen the commander and the girl he first met. The trio spoke to him and asked him varies questions, he answered each one by telling them of his past and how he came to gain the new form. After the talk Zero put the outfit on and walked with the queen. The two spoke of their battles. The two entered the throne room which was empty. Tyr'ahnee sat on her throne as Zero examined the room "So what do you think?" she asked "it's interesting." he answered "now I wish to know why you brought me here?" he asked. She then walked up to him "I wish to offer you a place here as my general, with your power you can help us rule the galaxy." she said "it is a good offer, but I must think about it." he said as he headed to his room to think of the offer he was given.

He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of what to do. He closed his eyes and remembered what happen all those years ago, how could he turn down a second chance like this. He now gotten what he never had since his banishment, a new home.

A/N: So Zero has faced off with Frieza's son and has shown the Martian's his true power, not only that but what will happen will he accept this new role or will he choose to continue his hunt for revenge.


End file.
